Rosas
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: one-short Paralela a Broken Wings Três rosas,três diferentes sentimentos,três diferentes circunstâncias,o que cada uma delas significou para os dois? DeidaraxMaree...Presente para Meriyasu!


Yoo minna

Yoo minna

Então resolvi fazer oneshorts tudo paralelo á Broken Wings

E o casal será...(tchanchan! xD)

MareexDeidara,por ter uma parcela de culpa pela Maree não ter aparecido x.x espero que goste!

**Resumo:**Três rosas,três diferentes sentimentos,três diferentes circunstâncias,o que cada uma delas significou para os dois??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Trago esta rosa...(Para lhe dar)**_

_**Trago esta rosa...(Para lhe dar)**_

_**Meu amor...**_

**...**

**Rosas**

**...**

Uma garota de estatura meridiana,pele branca,cabelos negros, lisos e até a cintura, com uma franja repicada caindo sobre os olhos,olhos negros, rosto com feições infantis,usava kimono,branco com a faixa rosa bebê,com desenhos de delicadas Sakuras,usava sapatilhas brancas caminhava por uma praça, procurando por rosas.Esta era Ametsuchi Maree uma garota que adorava flores,principalmente se ela forem rosas.Já estava procurando-as nos arbustos há algum tempo,até que esbarra em alguém, e ambos caem no chão.  
- Ai... Gomen moço! - Ela dizia levantando-se rapidamente, e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo.  
- Não foi nada... - Ela percebeu que ele segurava uma rosa.  
- Onde achou essa flor?  
- Nos arbustos no portão do parque... por quê?  
- Estou a um tempo procurando por elas...  
- As quer tanto assim?  
- Sim.  
- Por que?  
- Adoro rosas... Bem, arigatou, estou indo!  
- Espere. - Ele a segurou pelo braço, e ela virou-se para ele - Pode ficar com essa... - Ele entregou-a a rosa, que tinha uma coloração rosada(eu aprendi na aula de biologia que para se referir á uma rosa cor de rosa,o correto seria escrever rosada.)  
- Obrigada... A propósito, qual seu nome?-Maree pergunta interessada e olhando nos olhos da garota.  
- Deidara. E o seu?  
- Maree... Bem, até outro dia, Deidara.-Maree se virou,e saiu andando,ainda com a rosa nas mãos.

A partir daquele encontro,Deidara passou a freqüentar mais aquela praça,esperando pela Maree,enquanto ela também passou a esperá-lo na praça,logo os dois se tornaram amigos.

-...Maree...Tenho que te contar algo...

-O que é Deidara??-Maree que olhava para a fonte do parque,passou a olhar para o Deidara.

-É que...Eu já te disse que eu...Sou...

-Você é o que??-Diz Maree,morta de curiosidade.

-Sou...Um vampiro Maree...Desculpa por ter mentido para você,eu sei que você odeia vampiros...

Maree ficou chocada com a fala do loiro á sua frente,abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes,piscou os olhos e perdeu a fala.

Deidara se levanta do lugar,pega uma rosa branca e entrega para a garota,e ela acaba aceitando,com a rosa já entregue,Deidara se vira e vai embora,deixando a Maree muito confusa.

Os dias passaram,os dois começaram a se evitar,nem Deidara,nem Maree ia naquele parque,passaram meses,até que eclodiu a guerra,parada pela Setsuna,porém,após este incidente,não se lembravam de mais nada,nem da existência de vampiros,até esqueceram da existência da Setsuna,porém,os sentimentos de amor,amizade e rivalidade não foram esquecidos.

Maree visitara aquele parque depois de três meses,caminhava como sempre porém,dessa vez procurava por uma pessoa,e não por uma rosa,como sempre fazia.

Sorriu ao encontrar a pessoa que ela procurava a manhã inteira.Correu até ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Oi Deidara...-Maree sorrira e se sentara ao lado do Deidara.

-Oi Maree...-Diz Deidara meio surpreso,já que por algum motivo,a garota que o evitava,estava ao seu lado sorrindo,e o melhor,para ele.

-...Deidara...

-Sim??

-Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...Que há muito tempo queria lhe dizer...-Maree olhara nos olhos do Deidara,num modo determinado.

-O que é??-Deidara pergunta,curioso.

-...É que...Etto...-Maree abaixara o olhar,corando bastante.

-Fala...-Deidara falara meio impaciente.

-Eu te amo Deidara!Ou você ainda não percebeu??-Maree se levanta de súbito

Deidara também se levanta,sorri,e diz:

-Eu também te amo...Fico muito feliz que você sente o mesmo por mim...

Maree retribui o sorriso,e ambos aproximam os rostos,e se beijam,de modo apaixonado e carinhoso.

Quando se separam,Deidara entrega mais uma rosa,desta vez vermelha.

-Eu te amo Maree.

Maree recebe a rosa com um belo sorriso,e o abraça.

A primeira rosa a rosada para ela,representava um símbolo de amizade e um prazer em conhecê-la,para Deidara,foi:gostei de você,e queria te ver mais vezes.

A segunda,a rosa branca,para Maree,representava um adeus,para Deidara,um desculpa por te enganar este tempo todo.

A terceira,a rosa vermelha,para ambos,representou o início de um amor.

**Owari.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem,espero que goste Meriyasu-san!(eu,particularmente,achei bem fofa xD)

PS:Usei algumas cenas da Broken Wings.

Bjkssss

Fuiii


End file.
